Additions to the Midnight Crew
by FeebleFealty
Summary: The Midnight Crew decide to adopt four little trolls and raise them to become part of their group. Things would go smoothly if they could just figure out how to get past the first day with the new additions.


"Here." Spades voice snarled from the doorframe, "Clubs decided we needed something to do in our free time."

"And apparently it's becoming fathers." Droog grumbled as he disappeared into the hallway.

Hearts Boxcars watched Spades kick the door shut with his foot, storming over to him in heavy steps, eyes narrowed and shimmering with anger. Under each arm was a bundle of black and gray, one mass hissed furiously and snarled, and the other wasn't moving. Spade juggled the larger of the two bundles in one hand and held it out to Boxcars. "Fucking take him." Boxcars scooped the object into his hands and stared at the lumpy blob of cloth. Spades hefted the other in both hands and brought it close to his face. "If you don't _calm the hell down_ I'm not going to feed you." He threatened, voice rumbling deep in his throat. The mass slowly grew still until only a low snarl drifted out. Spades huffed. "Good boy."

Boxcars watched him carry the object into the corridor and toward his room at the end of the hall. He examined his own bundle with an arched eyebrow. Fathers? He sneered. Boxcars was not the type of man to be a father figure. As a part of the Midnight Crew, none of them had the time or patience…except maybe Clubs Deuce. He carried the object to the couch and removed the black fabric, letting it fall into a pile on his thighs. A tiny gasp came from the newly freed creature along with a little sigh, signaling that the baby Spades had brought him had probably been suffocating under the wrap.

Only, it wasn't a baby. Or a _human_ baby, at least. The creature in his lap was gray with large yellow eyes and massive bull-like horns that stuck out from the sides of its head. Thick, black hair flopped down into its eyes and a small gray hand pushed the locks from its face. Boxcars stared at the infant, surprised with just how small it was. He didn't doubt he would be able to balance it in one hand and decided to try. He lifted the child under its arms and watched it turn into a limp noodle, body slacking, head lolling to the side while still staring at him with innocent curiosity. He gave it a gentle shake and watched the limbs wobble.

"Do ne' act like the dead." He let out a short laugh, plopped it in the palm of his hand and held out his arm. It smiled; gaped, dull fangs glimmered in the light and it gave a delighted squeal when he twisted the kid around, viewing it from all angles. When he was content with its tiny form, he placed the child back into his lap and called out, "Where did ya' find it?"

"Outskirts of the next town over," Clubs answered, sitting next to him on the couch with his own gray child clutched to his chest. "There were others, but these stuck out." Clubs had an equally small child with wild black hair and two sets of horns. The eyes were mismatched, one blue, the other red, and devoid of pupils. Boxcars was still able to tell it was staring at his own infant. "I've seen them before—only one though—the last time we were in that area but it ran away." The alien child turned its attention back to Deuce and placed its hands on his face. He squeezed Clubs cheeks; dull, yellow fingernails gently scratched his jaw. Deuce thought nothing of it and smiled.

"They're trolls," Droog remarked, re-entering the room. "They're starting to show up here now that the Alliance was finalized between Earth and Alertnia. Usually the children are taken care of by…something that isn't adult trolls…but they stay on planet until then."

"So they've been abandoned." Clubs said quietly, allowing his little bicolored troll to stand on his knees and gaze about the room.

Droog nodded, "Most likely they were stolen, brought here, and then abandoned." The tall man narrowed in on the coffee machine and poured a heated cup. He twisted around and leaned on the counter before taking a quiet sip. "If these trolls have psychic powers we can use them." The two trolls visibly flinched when a door slammed shut and Spades entered, holding a furious troll under his arm upside-down. He said nothing as he stormed to the couch and dropped the child on an open cushion. The nubby horned child let out a bark of confusion, fighting to straighten himself. Droog watched Slick with a smirk as he poured a mug for himself. "How's it goin' boss?"

Spades watched him for several long moments as he swallowed from his cup, quietly judging. Once finished, he dropped the empty mug in the sink and blatantly ignored Diamond. His troll had gone silent, staring at Boxcars with confusion until Slick came into view again. His golden eyes filled with glee and he stood, gripping the back of the couch with tiny claws. "Trolls, huh?" Spades questioned as he took a seat in a large chair away from the others. "They're not like human children, their skin's thicker. They're durable. If these little tykes are this tough as children they're going to be monsters as adults. We won't be the only gang to have trolls once they get popular down on Earth. We can keep these and train them to work of us in cases where others show up. Instead of dealing with them ourselves we just send these after 'em."

"So we raise them right and obedient." Clubs carefully gathered his tiny friend in a tight hug and grinned. "We train them and teach them what we know and they'll be part of the Midnight Crew."

Slick nodded and watched his adopted troll struggle to get down from the couch. He tripped over himself but quickly hopped to his feet, running to Slick with a broad smile. He gathered a fistful of the man's pants and stared up at him with an eager face. Spades smirked wickedly and leaned back in his chair, he disregarded the child and instead shifted his attention to Boxcars. He motioned to the small troll in Boxcars' lap and a small grumble came from the troll. The little bull observed the large man with a quivering lower lip and extended a small hand, gently tapping the man's vast chest.

"What?" He watched the troll stand and hold onto his suit for support, getting closer to his face. "Clubs, how do we feed 'em?"

The short man stared at the children and silence stretched on into minutes. "What?"

Droog answered for him, "We'll just give them regular food."

Hearts lifted the child and stood, dropping him off on the kitchen table to scour through the refrigerator, overlooking the multiple objects that would require full cooking. He settled for a hamburger one of the Crew had left behind from yesterday and tossed it in the microwave. While it cooked, a comfortable silence stretched into the living room/kitchen area. He returned to his troll on the table, forcing him to sit so he wouldn't trip and fall off the side. The troll hummed when Boxcars ran his fingers through the tuft of hair and smirked, scratching the skull lightly. The child leaned into the touch and shut his eyes, the loud purr shaking his little body. The thought of bringing up the troll had left him sour at first, but the happy noises it made along with the obedience of the creature started to change his mind. His own was a quiet little thing, happy with however it was treated. If he did agree with raising these aliens—_a big_ _if_—he would have to try and make the bull more aggressive. He would try and give the troll a backbone so his personality would match those daunting horns and growing teeth.

When the microwave announced the end of cooking the room exploded with noise. The beeping of the machine caused chirps and trills to ring from all corners of the room. Clicks answered squeaks and several lone calls came from the hallway to add to the chaos. It ended just as soon as it started and the room was dead silent again. All eyes were on the trolls and Droog quickly set aside his drink, leaving the room and returning with a smiling troll in a grayish red dress. He placed a hand on its head and pursed his lips, scratching gently. It purred in his arms and craned its neck back, leaning against his chest.

Boxcars stared at his bull and decided to overlook the outbursts, instead, checking the burger and placing it on a small napkin, offering it to the child. The troll held the massive food in tiny hands and sniffed curiously, smiling toothily after confirming it was safe to eat. Several needy whimpers came from behind and Boxcars turned, seeing that all the other trolls clutched onto their respective adults, waiting for their own "nourishment." Boxcars frowned and extended his hand, requesting the food back. The child stared at his large hand and pulled the oversized burger close to its chest, pouting slightly. Boxcars waited and arched a brow. The troll huffed and relinquished the food into his hand, staring up expectantly. He ruffled the mop of hair and cut the burger into smaller portions on the napkin, passing it off to Clubs.

Boxcars pulled a chair next to the troll and gave it the smaller piece. It stared at the food as if offended. "I know." He watched it squish the buns together and shove it into its mouth. The trolls' cheeks puffed out and it wiped its hands on its pants, coughing slightly as it tried to chew. Boxcars smirked.

"My name is Clubs." The short man informed his companion after his troll had finished eating. The dual troll cocked its head to the side and licked its black lips. Clubs placed a hand on his chest, just over his tie and smiled. "My name. Clubs Deuce."

"Clubs." It echoed, standing again to touch the man's round face. "Sollux." Clubs smiled and hugged the troll, causing a giggle to escape from the creature.

Droog paused his petting and glanced down at the child in his arms, "What's your name?" Its eyebrows pulled together. "Name?"

She smiled up at him sheepishly and held onto his sleeves, "Aradia."

"Diamond Droogs." He exchanged, pushing the hair from her face.

Slick stared at his troll and watched it lick its fingers clean, chewing softly on a sharp nail. His head craned back to look into the leaders face and blinked. "Karkat." He chirped, gazing at the man with a slight tilt of his head. Slick just nodded and reached for the newspaper on the side table, scanning it over the headlines. Karkat flinched as if he'd been hit and gawked, allowing several seconds to pass. "Karkat!" he cried, clutching Slick's leg and waiting impatiently. The little troll let out a shaky whimper and pulled on the fabric.

Boxcars felt a small hand against his arm and shifted to his own troll. The bull curled its hands into his sleeve and trilled, eyes squinting as it smiled brightly. "Tavros."

The large man extended his hand and waited for the troll to grip two fingers. He explained with a gentle shake, "Hearts Boxcars." Tavros stood on the table and moved closer, extending his hands out to be held. Boxcars grabbed him and tucked him in the crook of his arm, his hand cupping under his rear for support. He paused, waiting on the troll to shuffle into a comfortable position as much as his horns would allow.

Karkat hiccupped and Slick yanked him into his lap, grabbing the soft face and pushing his hands together until the child's black lips pushed out and his eyes were narrowed. "My name is Slick, Spades Slick, and I won't have any of that crying goin' on. Got it?"

Karkat paused, then chirped happily and nodded. "Slick."

The leader chuckled and clicked his tongue. Karkat was quiet, eyes growing wide and mouth parting in a tiny gasp. He clicked back and Slick grinned, tucking him under an arm. "Enough excitement for one day, kiddo. Time for bed." He began to struggle, a low, growl started and Spades clicked his tongue again. Karkat was silenced.

"I'm starting to think these trolls won't be that hard to train." Droog confessed as he stood Aradia next to him. "You tired?" She nodded and stretched her hand to hold onto his and together they left toward Diamonds room.

Boxcars stood with his troll for a moment, watching his eyes take in his facial features and burp. "Know any words other than yer name?" Tavros let out a quizzical hum. "Guess not." Boxcars squeezed himself into the small hallway, instantly reminded that they needed to find a new hideout soon because this place was so damn small he could barely fit anywhere. Additional rooms would be needed to hold their troll companions if they went through with this. He crouched slightly to enter his room and gently placed Tavros on the bed, stepping back to allow him room.

The child twisted around, examining the desk pushed into the corner, the sliver of window he was able to see through the blinds, the ceiling fan, and various tidbits the man had lying around. Boxcars changed out of his suit, wondering if he would have to buy his adopted son—_no he wasn't going to be a father_—clothes for the long haul. He didn't bother putting on a shirt and sat next to Tavros. The bull, complacent with his new surroundings, crawled toward the pillows at the head of the bed and plopped himself on one. His arms wrapped around the white object in a tight embrace and his eyes shut instantly. Boxcars sprawled out next to Tavros, bringing up the blanket so it curled around the trolls small form. He stared at the ceiling and squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing them harshly.

What was he going to do with a troll? A _baby_ troll for that matter. Spades should've said no the Clubs idea. It doesn't matter if Clubs is their explosive expert and surprisingly crafty. These are children and none of them know a thing about children. Certainly not him. Most of _all_ not him…he turned on his side and found himself facing the trolls end so he swiftly twisted the pillow around to face him. Tavros was fast asleep, mouth slightly parted, drool already starting to form in the corner of his mouth. He found himself content with watching the child sleep. The tiny sighs. The little snores. Hearts grew strangely attached to the alien. Would he even be able to form him into the warrior ruffian he wanted the troll to be?

With a snort he shuffled, rolling on his back and forcing his eyes to stay shut. Of course he would. Hearts Boxcars was not the type of man to put his heart before his duty. Certainly not for an alien spawn.

"Boxcars, get out here for a second." He flinched inwardly, and checked on Tavros, who remained unaffected by the calling. Boxcars quickly answered the door and fit himself into the hallway. Droog scratched his chin in thought, "What are we going to do about clothes?"

The tall man nodded, "I was thinking the same thing." Being the infamous Midnight Crew, it wasn't as if they could walk into a store and buy clothes for the children. They had ties to the finer establishments for clothing such as their suits, but he doubted they would tailor for troll children. The only option he would think of would be to simply steal the clothes from a lesser shop. They would head out of town, break into a little building, take a bundle and leave without anyone knowing. Droog shared his unamused look and removed his hat. "I can't think of anything else."

Droog nodded, "I'll see if Slick agrees for tomorrow night. By then we should figure out what to do with the kids."

A loud thump came from Slick's room, followed by a "Dammit, kid."

Boxcars and Droog waited in the hallway for further noise.

"Kid, calm down."

Pause.

"Don't you touch my Scottie Dogs."

A slightly longer pause.

"No, you don't get any. Put it back. I told you no, Karkat."

Droog waved off Boxcars and returned to his own room, but not before a loud, muffled hiss came from within the door adjacent to his.

"I'm not going to put up with your attitude, kid. You even bare those teeth at me again and I'll show you mine."

Boxcars turned off the light in the hallway and rubbed his hand over his features, drawing in a deep breath.

"I warned you."

A pitiful yelp came from the room and Boxcars absconded into his own, finding two brown eyes gleaming at him in the darkness. "It's nothing. Go back to sleep." But the eyes didn't leave him until he settled beside his troll. Tavros pulled his pillow closer until he was curled against Boxcar's hips. Absently, he reached out and placed his hand on the child's shoulder and felt the slight rumble of a purr. He ran his thumb in small circles until he caught wind of the little snores and fully relaxed, sinking deeper into his bed. The relaxing air pressured him to accept the situation. He would be the adopted father of this troll and would care for him as if he were his own even if he would never be. He would by no means be a tender father, knowing he would probably fall into the "tough love" category. He would have to discipline his son. Yell at him when necessary. Be there to listen—_he was not looking forward to that_—when Tavros turned to him for guidance. He groaned at the thought, knowing that all children would go through a rebellious stage and God knows what trolls do when they go through puberty.

However, the little huff that came from Tavros brought him back to reality. The troll had moved his head from the pillow onto Boxcars stomach and stretched his arms out over the curve of his torso, not even reaching halfway across. He stroked the black hair idly, waiting until sleep finally took him over.

Boxcars woke to something in the curve of his neck. His throat felt wet and he brought up a hand carefully, touching something soft and warm. "Tavros?" he questioned, pushing the troll away. A string of saliva trailed from the trolls' black lips to below his chin. He grimaced and set the limp troll on the side of his bed. He sat up and ran his fingers over and into the sticky liquid. No. This would not do. Not at all. Boxcars left the room and threw open the door to the bathroom.

"Heard of knocking?" Droog questioned.

Boxcars blinked at the brush in Droog's hand and Aradia's pleased face. The troll was playing with rubber bands, half of her hair in a simple, curling braid and the other half frizzed out. He lifted his hands and backed out of the room, using the sink in the kitchen to rid himself of the drool. After he dried himself off he noticed the display of food laid out on the table, most of it already picked through but some parts set aside. He figured he had slept through breakfast and this was what had been left over for him and Tavros. He made a small plate for the child and everything left on the table was his, asserting his helping by tossing the remainder into one separate, massive pile.

A grabby hand tapped around the tabletop and pulled an empty plate closer to the edge.

"Karkat, you already had breakfast." Slick called from his chair, flipping through the channels on the television strapped to the wall.

The hand froze and waited several second, then began searching again.

Boxcars handed him a small slice of ham. The troll grabbed it and ran to his friend who had been waiting in the corner of the room, blue and red eyes scanning over the wires and timers before him. Clubs had probably given it to him to play with and despite the simplicity they were enjoying themselves. Karkat shoved most of his trophy into his mouth, when he was unable to fit anymore he ripped off the remaining portion and offered it to Sollux, who smiled and accepted the bit, eating carefully. Boxcars returned to his room and found the troll as he had left him.

He tapped Tavros' back and rolled him over, "Wake up, boy. Yer food is goin' cold." Tavros groaned and found himself lifted into the air and carried into another room, "You've slept enough. Wake up." The bull was dropped on a wooden chair and slumped on the table. He perked up at the smell of the plate in front of him. His fingers clutched handfuls of food, holding onto the bits even when he wasn't able to shove them into his mouth. Aradia approached him and Tavros grinned, pieces of toast falling from his mouth. Aradia giggled and stole small portions from his plate, eating with him. They clicked at each other in their own alien language; laughing and nudging the other until Tavros finished and threw himself form the chair, tackling Aradia. The two struggled on the ground, shrill laughter filled the air and Karkat and Sollux approached them.

A standoff had begun as things settled and the children gazed at one another. There was a distinct lack of clicks and movement and Boxcars noticed he wasn't the only one watching. It seemed as if the trolls had completely frozen into time and they were waiting for something to break the stagnant air. One of them started a low growl, borderline aggressive and another joined in. "Hey. None of that." A knife snapped through the air between them and lodged itself into the table. The trolls scattered instantly. Sollux darted into the hallway. Aradia bound back behind Droog's legs where he leaned against the counter. Karkat huddled behind the couch. Boxcars felt his troll flee between his legs and try to crawl into his lap. He barked out a hearty laugh and scooped up the bull, holding him as he trembled with fear. The other members of the crew joined the amusement and Slick stood, plunging one of his many daggers into the side table.

"So, it's known that we have to get the little brats some clothes other than what they have on and tonight we'll head out to a place Clubs saw and get a few. But before we do any of that, Diamond said he found a schedule for a bank truck traveling through a few hours east. I planned for us to head out and nab it but now that we have _this_ problem, the plans have changed." He stood behind the couch, partially in the kitchen area and between the three gang members. "Either we find somewhere to put them while we grab it or one of us stays behind."

Droog pursed his lips, "What about that Paint gal I heard you talking to a while back?" Slick stiffened. "Can't you see if she can watch 'em?"

"Yeah," he spat. "I'm going to show up at _Ms. Paint's_ house with four, stolen, alien trolls and ask her to watch over them while the Midnight Crew goes to steal a bank truck."

"Well it'll give you an excuse to man up and talk to the dame." Droog retorted, eyes narrowing a fraction.

"I'm not shoving them off onto Ms. Paint." Slick bristled. The two glared at one another, their own short tempers fully flared. Karkat stepped forward from his spot behind the couch and snarled beside Slick, though the little troll was staring up at his adult, not entirely sure of what was happening. Aradia held onto Droog's leg and turned to him with a baffled expression. The two adults huffed and glanced at one another and set their attention to the trolls. Clubs motioned to the hallway and Sollux ran over, curling in his lap.

"What time would we leave?" Clubs questioned, playing with the wild mess of Sollux' hair.

"Fifteen hundred." Slick answered, nudging Karkat into his chair. "We have some time before we head out."

Boxcars bounced the bull on one knee and continued his breakfast, deciding that this wouldn't be his problem to sort out unless it had to be. Between bites, Tavros would flash him a pleading look and he would have to relinquish whatever was on his fork at the time. "Yer gonna get fat." Boxcars words held no malice. When the plate was clean Tavros curled against the man's stomach and shut his eyes.

"I think there's a daycare an hour away." Clubs suggested. "We can see if they'll take them for a bit."

Droog spoke up this time. "We can't leave them at a daycare because we'll have to show up to pick them up and if we just drop them off there they'll call the cops thinking they were abandoned."

"Again." Slick added.

"So we draw straws to see who stays, or get Ms. Paint ta' drop the trolls off at the daycare because leaving them with her is out of the question." Boxcars summed up, "Or we do neither and leave 'em locked in a room." A long pause shifted the room and he narrowed his eyes, "I was joking."

"If we can put them to sleep before we go that might work."

"I think they'll wake up sometime between six hours."

"There aren't any windows in yours are there?"

"We're not leaving them locked in a room."

Slick shrugged, "Give me an hour and I'll look around. If there's nothing we can do we're drawing cards." Slick gathered his black jacket and swiftly left the room. Karkat stared at the door leading to the hallway and inched toward it, placing his palms against the cold surface. He pressed once, twice, then stepped back to take in the scene. He stretched on his toes, trying to get to the door handle, yellow claws just barely scraping the metal. Droogs shifted from the counter to the couch and Aradia sat with him, turning her attention to the television. Karkat's lonely chirp caught the trolls' attention, but it was promptly ignored. After his second and third calls went unanswered, the nubby horned child sat next to the door and curled in on himself. The sight was…actually quite depressing and Boxcars stopped by to heft the child into his free hand and drop him, along with Tavros, on the couch. Sollux curled next to Karkat and the two huddled together until the television flashed bright colors.

The children stared at the screen in wonder as puppets danced and sang.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" Boxcars mumbled.

"It's for the best." Clubs voice was full of humor and he turned up the volume. "Think of the outcome."

"A four troll army." Droog said with a gentle scoff.

Clubs took Sollux' hand and examined the yellow claws, dragging one over his thumb, the sharp points tracing a thin, white line on his skin. Sollux pulled his hand back and stared at Clubs fingers before lacing them with his. Clubs smirked.

The trolls watched the flashing screen and quietly chattered amongst themselves. The remained of the Midnight Crew spent their time reading the newspaper or sorting through their captchalogue. When they ran out of things to do, one by one they watched the show with their children.

By the time Slick returned he found the furniture rearranged and a series of tents and tunnels were built. The trolls crawled between the forts and screeched at one another. Slicks frowned and turned to Droog for the answers, but his men weren't in the room. Karkat was the first to spot Spades and let out a shrill shriek, running toward him. "Hey kid." He crouched and locked eyes with the little troll. "Where's everyone at?"

Karkat pointed at the door behind him and then to the fort. Slick hesitated. They left the children? Or was one in the fort? "Droog." He called. "Clubs." Karkat grasped his fingers and pulled him toward the new creation, "Boxcars?"

"Boss?" a gruff voice replied. Hearts sat up from the corner with Tavros clinging to his neck, biting his chin.

"Droog and Clubs?"

Boxcars shrugged, "They went out not too long ago. Droog said he would deal with this himself and took Aradia. Not sure where Clubs went."

Slick ran his hand over his face and glowered when he felt tiny teeth dig into his fingers. Karkat growled through a smile and pulled his mouth away from Slicks' calloused fingers. "No." Slick tried to pull his hand away from the grubby paws that gripped his wrist. "Down, Karkat." He shook his hand and snarled. "Off." The troll let out a squeal and dug his nails into Slicks' arm, pulling as hard as he could. "No!" Slick decided that walking away would be the best option, even if it meant the little troll would be dragged after him.

Which, of course, happened.

Karkat laughed as he trailed after Slick to his room and Sollux ran after them. Tavros shuffled around Boxcars neck and dropped off with a huff. He sat in silence for several seconds and reached out, pulling out Boxcars tie and picking at the end. He let out two low chirps and turned to Boxcars for an answer. Boxcars wrinkled his nose at a faint, damp smell and leaned closer to Tavros' hair. He sniffed and the unpleasant odor assaulted his nostrils. The man kicked out the cushions and blankets, clearing the way for him to stand and motioned for the little troll to follow. In the hallway, past his own room and Clubs, the bathroom was now available. Tavros sheepishly entered, lingering in the doorway, he chirped quietly.

"Here's the restroom, you use this whenever you have to do yer business." He stepped back and knelt before the bathtub, "Yer startin' to smell, kid." He stared into the large, yellow eyes and grasped the hem of the bulls' shirt. "You've had a bath before, haven't you?" Tavros helped Boxcars remove his tiny top and wrapped his arms around himself. Boxcars laughed, "It won't be cold when you get in." Boxcars stared at the selective amount of shampoo and searched under the sink for soap. "Yer first bath won't be a bubbly one, I suppose." He handed Tavros the bar of soap and turned on the water, checking it for warmth before placing a plug into the drain. Tavros hadn't moved from his spot and Boxcars pulled him closer, carefully undressing the troll. He took a moment to gaze at his child and shook his head, trying not to think about just how alien these trolls really were. Tavros tugged on Boxcars sleeve. "I don't need a bath because I don't stink." He retorted, hefting the troll from under his arms and dropping him into the warm water. Tavros sank into the tub and started to splash.

A shrill cry came from the room over and Tavros' ears slapped against his head. Boxcars placed a hand on his shoulder and stood, rolling up his sleeves for when he returned. Slick lingered in the hallway, holding Karkat by his arm and Sollux by his shoulder. Karkat was crying, his face beet red and eyes squeezed shut. The two men stared when fat, crimson tears started to roll down Karkat's chubby cheeks. Boxcars pulled a sniffling Sollux to the side and Slick pulled Karkat against his chest, moving his head to examine the tears. He wiped them away and ran the liquid over his fingertips, "It's not blood." Karkat wailed and wrapped his arms around Slick's neck.

"What's going on?" Clubs ran forward and took Sollux from Boxcars, "Why are they crying?"

"Fucking kids were playing on the bed and jumping on the furniture. Karkat didn't make one jump and hit the floor." Sollux reached out to his friend and Clubs held the little bicolored troll higher so they could briefly hug.

Clubs pulled his troll away and stroked his hair, "Karkat will be fine, boy."

Slick failed an attempt to balance Karkat on his hip and settled for holding him against his chest. "Where were you?"

"Oh! I went out looking for books on trolls. But when I left I forgot my wallet and I had to read some of the books in the store." He removed a paperbound book from his jacket pocket, "But I took this one because it seemed really important."

Slick grabbed the book, twisting it around to read the cover. "_Basics to Trolls_?"

"'_The little things you should know about trolls.'_ In one chapter it's all about the hemospectrum because apparently trolls range in blood color." Clubs cooed softly at Sollux.

"Great, everyone's here." Droog hummed as he entered the apartment.

"_And where were you_?" Slick hissed.

He grinned wickedly, holding his hands up before him. "I took care of the children problem. Found someone willing to watch over them while we 'run some errands.'" Aradia followed behind his feet and frowned at the sight of the two sniffling children.

"Who?"

Droog waved a hand, "Doesn't matter. They're just more than happy to watch over 'em."

The look on Slick's face said he needed to speak to his two subordinates but instead cocked his head to the door. "Why is the water running?" Boxcars quickly returned to the room and found Tavros standing in the bathtub, the water up to his chest. He muttered an apology and shut off the tap, reaching over him to drain some of it. "You givin' the kid a bath?" Slick set Karkat on the tile, "Let's just give 'em all baths. They all smell like shit."

Tavros clapped his hands when Slick pulled Karkat's shirt from his body and trilled. Karkat's tiny feet kicked when he was lifted and placed into the warm water, a sharp hiss coming from between his teeth. Slick scolded him with a sharp flick to one of his pointed ears and he went silent, glaring furiously. Clubs tried pulling Sollux away from his body but the bicolored troll let out a pitiful wail and dug his claws into Clubs jacket. Like a kitten, whenever the man would try to free himself, Sollux would just hold on tighter. Clubs smirked and carefully released the child, watching him hang and huff.

"So it's just Karkat and Tavros, I gave Aradia a bath this morning." Droog left from his spot in the doorway and Clubs tugged feebly on one of Sollux' hands.

Boxcars knelt and dipped the bar of soap into the water, lathering his hands in it. He noticed that before he even touched Tavros, dirt was already coming off of his body. Slick 'tsked' and left the room, only to return with a cup to rinse them off once they were scrubbed down. Bocxars didn't want to think of how filthy the children were. Mud had caked itself against Tavros' stomach and sides and flaked away into the tub. He noticed two bronze lines just under his ribs and traced his fingers along the area. Tavros burst into giggles and pushed him away, covering the marks with his hands.

"What is that?" Slick spat, twisting around Karkat to check if he had the lines as well. Sure enough, the child had two bright, crimson scars on his ribs, just under his arms. He gave them a quick poke and Karkat giggled. "Aliens." Slick muttered.

Boxcars nodded and finished covering Tavros in suds, save for his messy hair which he covered with his own shampoo. Slicks took the soap from him and began to handle Karkat, the rowdy child going quiet as Slick covered his neck and shoulders. The bath had gone smoothly and the trolls were purring by the end of it, the water a murky greenish brown and their skin a vibrant gray. Boxcars sat Tavros on the sink and thoroughly examined his little body. He was chubby, his stomach a gentle curve and slightly thicker legs added to help his young appearance. His yellow fingernails shimmered now that the dirt was cleared from under them. Boxcars pushed the thick hair out to the way to see the base of his bull horns. The base was bright and candy colored orange with softer skin around the keratin. When he rubbed the base Tavros shuddered and let out a displeased squawk. "Sorry." He grumbled, using one of his combs to pick out the tangles that had formed since God knew how long ago. The largest knots had to be cut out with scissors, after that Tavros sat glowing with health.

Slick nudged his arm with an elbow and motioned to the children, practically reading his mind when he stated, "They're going to have to get shots eventually. Doesn't matter if they look the part."

Boxcars grimaced, cradling the child with a small rag. "Think we can get Clubs to take 'em?"

Slick chuckled and held Karkat awkwardly by his arms. He glanced around the room and pursed his lips, "I don't fancy putting them back in their disgusting clothes." Slicks left the bathroom and Boxcars began to follow until Tavros began to squirm in his arms. "What did you do about Aradia's clothes?"

"I just gave it a quick wash." Droog confessed from the other room.

Tavros wiggled violently and Boxcars suddenly feared he would drop him. "Stop." He demanded, carefully giving the troll a squeeze. He yelped and went limp, arms dangling awkwardly as he was returned to Boxcars room. The troll quickly recovered from whatever had happened when his guardian dropped him on the bed. Tavros crawled off of the mattress and began streaking around the room, giggling and grabbing everything he could reach. "Naked babe's running around…this is turning into something awfully domestic." Boxcars snorted to himself as Tavros tangled himself into one of his dress pants. He rummaged through his drawers and removed one of the smallest shirts he had and dropped it on the troll. It dwarfed Tavros to a comical size and pooled around his legs so when he walked he would either trip over himself or waddle. He noticed that just before Tavros popped his head through the collar, his horns had nearly caught on the elastic. He crouched and waved the child over, "Yer horns better not get any bigger than that, got it? We can't afford to build these doors wider. My size is the limit and if you grow taller or those horns stick out farther then we're going to have problems."

Tavros stared for a moment and chirped, "Cars." He purred and placed his hand on Boxcar's knee.

"What is it?"

"Lusus?" he questioned, the word sounding distorted as he added his own language into the mix.

"I don't know what that is."

Tavros pointed at Boxcars and repeated the word with a pleased face. He motioned to himself and began a series of clicks and growls, touching his chest, his stomach, and finally his hair. Boxcars watched with a smirk as Tavros tried explaining himself in a language he didn't understand and just nodded along whenever the child would look to him for confirmation. When he finished his cheeks were a blooming bronze and he laughed, reaching forward and tugging on the man's face to bring him closer. Boxcars crouched down and grunted when his face was level with the trolls' chest. He was too large of a man to be in this position—caved in on himself like he was a sandwich. A quick, soft touch came to his forehead and he pulled back to stare at the elated grin. Tavros shut his eyes and leaned forward, presenting the top of his head to the man. Boxcars furrowed his brows. Did…did the little troll just…kiss him on the head? And did he want reciprocation? Boxcars paused and just patted the mop of hair instead. He tried to disregard the confused, hurt look in the trolls' eyes and stood. "Yer going to get some decent clothes later tonight, but fer now you'll have to wear that." Tavros nodded and followed at his heels when he entered the kitchen. Sollux and Aradia were chittering quietly to one another and waited for Tavros to join them before continuing. Boxcars sat next to Clubs at the table and propped his head in his hand, staring at the news channels that flashed on the television.

An eternity passed before the clock struck three and Boxcars returned to his room to dress. The motions were familiar. He removed his short sleeved shirt and replaced it with a white undershirt. His pants came second, perfectly fit along his legs and hips. The black jacket was fitted around his chest and shoulders. He watched himself dress in the full body mirror, folding his collar accordingly, checking the buttons, pulling out a half-inch of his dress shirt to show just under the heart shaped cufflinks on his sleeves. His shoes were polished, the colors matching perfectly—which didn't really matter considering all of his suits were black—and shining. He placed his hat upon his head and smiled to himself, sharp teeth glistening. He was a true representative of the Midnight Crew and damn proud of it.

He left his room, specibus intact and prepared, pole-arms polished and sharpened. Slick was the first to get ready, as he always was, and it was usually Boxcars to be the last one, but Clubs nor Droog had exited their rooms yet. He stood with Slick in a comfortable silence until four screaming trolls ran into the kitchen and started tipping over things. Slick pulled his teeth back in a snarl, "The _fuck_ are you kids doing?!" They disappeared as soon as they arrived and Boxcars frowned in confusion, glancing over to the fallen chairs and open sink cabinets.

"Like a flash mob." He went after the tiny group of ruffians and found them in Slick's room, cackling in the floor with a handful of black sweets. His eyebrows flew up in horror as the children chewed on Licorice Scottie Dogs and Swedish Fish. Droog was going to be horribly angry, but Slick was going to be absolutely _pissed_ when he found out. He nudged the children from the room with his foot and shut it behind him, taking whatever sweets remained from their grubby fingers and tossing it into his room. He could try and buy more of the candy before they realized it but knew it wouldn't matter. They always knew. Especially Slick. He was the first to figure out something wrong with any/every situation. Slick gave him a questioning look when he returned but he didn't answer him. He wound find out soon enough. Clubs proudly strode into the room, chest puffed out and a smile on his lips. Droog followed after and straightened his cuffs.

"We'll wait for you a block from where you said the truck was going to pass by. Get there quick or we'll go without you." Slick explained as he opened the door into the hallway. Droog snorted and ushered the children out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. "What? Did you want me to hold your hand for you?" Slick spared a glance over his shoulder when he entered the stairwell. The trolls were staring wide-eyed at the corridor and lingered at the back of the group. "Karkat." The crimson troll snapped his head around and ran to Slick's side, reaching up and holding onto his fingers as they jogged to the lower floor. Clubs aided Sollux down the large steps, staying by his side with his hand offered although he pointed to the handrail. Droog and Aradia cascaded down the stairs in a similar fashion, step for step until they reached the bottom. Boxcars paused long enough to allow Tavros' fingers clutch hit pant leg before descending, at the bottom the trolls stuck close to their adult counterparts. When the main doors to the outside world were revealed the trolls shied away and lingered in the doorway, small faces filled with fear and concern, their eyes flickered up to the sky.

"Karkat." Slick pressed, motioning him to follow. The little troll fisted the hem of his shirt and swayed from one foot to the other. "What are you waiting for? Come on." Karkat let out a small whimper and puffed his cheeks out, glaring at the clouds above; he ran forward and buried his face into Slick's knees. The man placed a careful hand on his head when he saw the child trembling and scoffed, "Don't know what you're so afraid of, but we need to go." The three others, seeing Karkat's bout of bravery, surged forward themselves and stepped forward into the direct sunlight. Their eyes were narrowed to slits; pupils shrunk so only a thin, black line was noticeable. After taking the less trafficked paths along the outskirts of the city, the children were handed off to Droog and the rest of the Midnight Crew waited at the destined area.

The time spent waiting for both Droog to return and for the truck to pass by were spent by learning the layout of the town. The town itself was relatively small with maybe a population of a few hundred with the police station several blocks away. Slick was stationed at the first point, his small walkie-talkie clipped behind his ear; he waited for Clubs to announce the vehicle was coming by. Should the plan flow flawlessly, Slick would remove the Spike Strip he had stolen earlier that year to blow the tires on the truck, when it began to slow, Boxcars would hop on the side and tear open the doors, he would toss the driver and passenger onto the side of the road and should they be carrying weapons Droog would take them out from his spot on a fire escape three buildings away. Next, Slick would follow Boxcars, taking control of the wheel with Deuce sitting shotgun, varying explosives at the ready for when the police would show. Deuce was smart when he wasn't being a smartass, judging how short to cut the fuse so they would blow up either before or under the cars depending on how generous he felt at the time. Slick would pass under the fire escape and Droog would drop down onto the armored vehicle and from there it would be a short police chase to a location masked a few hours away. They would wait there until the police scavengers died down a bit and leave, heading to another site to drop off the truck and take their reward.

The plan followed as thought and Slick tapped against the wheel to the quiet radio music. "We should just pick up the little brats in this." He said with a cackle, eyes never leaving the road.

"They'd probably just eat the cash," Droog said with a grin of his own. "But don't worry, she said she didn't have any plans tonight so whenever we get the kids back'll be fine."

"_She_?" Slick questioned.

Deuce popped his head out from between the seats, "We'll be set to buy a new base and pay the utilities with what we have back here." He flashed several Benjamin's, "That and pay for the trolls shots and food."

"What do they usually eat?"

Clubs removed the Basic to Trolls book from his sylladex and gave it a swift glance. "Uh, pretty sure there's something about grubs in here."

Slick shrugged, "They were fine at breakfast they'll be fine without it." He grimaced in disgust, "Grubs." After leaving the truck in an underground garage they casually roamed along the streets, Droog leading the way into a richer part of town. Slick tensed as they came to a stop in front of a small white house with a little wooden porch. "You son of a bitch."

Droog hid his smile and straightened out his clothing, ringing the doorbell and plastering a friendly smile on his face. A shorter, stout woman answered the door, her gentle features bright and glowing. "Oh! You're back, hello again, Diamond." He removed his hat and gave a short nod, "Is Spades with you this time?"

Slick quickly removed his own hat and inched onto the porch, offering her the most pleasant of smiles he could. "Hello, ma'am. Pleasure to see you again." He cleared his throat quietly, "We're here to pick up the…children."

She clapped her hands, "Of course!" She left the door open; retreating further into her house, neither of the men entered and gave the other timid looks until Slick's expression changed like a switch had been flipped.

"I swear to God if any those tiny fuckers caused a lick of damage to anything I'm going to beat _the almighty fuck_ out of you and—" he quickly grinned at the woman returning with four troll children. They squealed and ran forward, trilling happily as they poured onto the doorstep, nearly tripping over their oversized clothes. "How were they, ma'am? Hopefully they didn't cause any trouble?"

"No, they were sweet. They cried a bit in the beginning but after a while they calmed down. Sweets and patience helped." She said with a soft laugh, combing her fingers through Karkat's hair as he handed her a small brush. "Thank you." She twirled the brush in her fingers and met eyes with Slick, "The children were kind enough to take my things from the shelves and hand them to me. Generous kids you have there."

Slick wheezed, "Yes, ma'am."

Droog smiled to himself but spoke up, "We must be going now, thank you for watching over them for us. How much do we owe you?"

She placed a hand over her chest and laughed, "No! It's fine! Watching over them has made my day," she motioned to the darkening sky. "Or night in this case. And if you ever need someone to watch over them again I'll be more than happy to help."

"We might have to take you up on that," Slick said quietly, "But thank you again. I hope you have a wonderful night." They each said their goodbyes and once the door was closed Slick turned on his heel and returned to the sidewalk, Karkat chirped and jumped up, holding onto his hand. Karkat nuzzled his palm and Slick yanked himself away, staring at the young troll. The child pulled his hands to his chest and cocked his head to the side, eyes growing large. Slick sighed and tussled his hair, "Did you have fun, kid?" Karkat began a series of excited snarls and churrs, nodding and bounding along while he told Slick of his time.

The children hadn't noticed they were taking a different path until they began whimpering and demanding to be held. Boxcars put Tavros back in the familiar position in the crook of his arm and saw the troll rub his tiny feet. Boxcars twisted the limb just enough to see the dirt and debris that had started to form and brushed it off. He made a mental note to try and get him shoes. The store had been about an hour away from their current hideout so getting back wouldn't be a problem. The building nestled between two larger ones, one for insurance and the other a little bakery. Boxcars faintly wondered if he had dropped inside once from the looks of the donuts and cakes in the window.

The small space between the store and the insurance company allowed the men of the Midnight Crew to sneak around the back and into the shadows. Slick clicked his tongue, "All right, I'm going to pick the lock and make sure there isn't an alarm. The sooner we get out of here the better so there won't be a watchman, just find the clothes and we'll leave. Should anything happen, Clubs, it's all you."

Slick snuck over to the back door and dropped Karkat at his feet, removing the thieving kit from his inventory. With small clicks, the lock was open within seconds. He nudged Karkat inside, scanning over the sides for any alert system. He spotted one on the far wall, blinking urgently and silently made his way over to the panel, entering several codes that caused the machine to beep. The tall man returned to the back door and held it open for the others to enter. Once filed in, the door chimed shut behind them, the bells hanging above the exit ringing quietly. The trolls began to click but each man efficiently silenced their child before it grew out of hand. Boxcars started at the rack nearest to him, holding Tavros eye-level to the clothes. He flipped through them lazily, eyes narrowed as he strained to see them clearly in the dark. They adjusted faster than the norm but it was still too soon to make a difference. The trolls had no problem seeing in the dark apparently and they clung to the fabrics they liked, trilling quietly with excitement. Boxcars changed Tavros in the store, setting him down near a corner and stripping him quickly. Smiling as he finished dressing himself and squeaked, holding his arms out to show his adult. Boxcars smirked and dropped the selected clothing onto a nearby table, spotting the shoe sections. Tavros followed close behind, fumbling with women's heels and twisting them around in his hands.

"Slick." Clubs called from near the front of the store.

The man tucked another shirt under his arm and searched for the short man, "What is it?"

"Look, at the corner of the street."

With those words spoken, the men turned their attention outside of the building and saw several forms lingering on the sidewalk opposite from them. Slick slid the stolen goods into his sylladex and glowered. He pushed Karkat back and prowled forward, eyes focused on the shifting shapes. "_Is that the fucking Felt_?" He stepped back, "What the hell are they doing here?" His mind processed the situation and the reasons as to why the Felt would have any reason to be at this particular store. When he drew a blank he growled and turned, "Come on, we're leaving." Slick's icy words proved to his men that he wasn't leaving because he wanted to. Karkat let out a quizzical whirr and Slick snorted, pushing him to the door. "Quiet, kid." Boxcars shifted the clothes into his inventory and removed his polekind, motioning for Tavros to follow. If the Felt saw the Midnight Crew there would be a brutal fight, though it might not have been terrible if the entire gang came along. With everyone but Clubs—who still have Sollux with him—out of the store, Boxcars and Droog lingered in the alleyway. Slick glowered at their shortest member and prepared to call him out on being distracted, but Clubs had been staring into the building with rapt attention from the back door.

He scowled, "They're breaking into the store."

Slick went toward his accomplice, checking to see for himself. From the back of the store they were able to see two of the Felt huddled near the front entrance, fumbling with the lock. Slick beamed mischievously and slid back to the panel to reset the alarm. When the front doors were opened Slick tripped the system and the alarm blared. The lights in the store snapped on and the mobster faced three men in green with a shit-eating grin on his face. Slick ducked out the back before he could see their reactions and snatched Karkat from his dazed spot. He cackled as they fled the scene, the alarm still going for all to hear.

The men nearly tripped over themselves when an explosion shot through the sky and flashed night into day. Slick slowed to a stop and turned to stare at the blazing inferno that was once a homey little shop. He looked to Clubs, who had a gleeful smile on his face. "All me, right?"

The man hesitated and burst into laughter, turning in the direction to the apartment at a leisurely pace.

Back at the hideout, the men dropped everything on the kitchen table and sorted through the choices. Many of the items were a size or two too large but could still be worn. A pattern had occurred in the color choices when Sollux chose dual colors or stripes; Aradia had picked lighter grays with the occasional burgundy and Tavros with his darker grays and shades of orange or brown. But then there was Karkat, who had only chosen blacks and shades of the dark color. Boxcars had snatched several other sets of shoes for the other trolls and two didn't have matching pairs. Sollux grabbed the different set and smiled when he held them close.

Clubs shrugged and removed an outfit for his troll, taking him into the bathroom for a proper bath. Aradia and Karkat decided on their own footwear and placed them next to the door for easy access. Slick threw himself in his chair and turned on the television, changing it from the children's shows to a news station that was reporting live about a freak accident at a little shop. Karkat huffed and made his way over to him, struggling to get into his lap. The man took pity on the child and pulled him up, focusing back on the news as Karkat yawned and curled against his chest.

Boxcars had hardly noticed the tiny fingers wrapped around his own and led Tavros to their bedroom, helping him onto the mattress. He carefully removed his suit, hanging it back into his closet but sorted to the side so he would know which one he had already wore. Redressed in slacks and a sleeveless shirt he dropped himself onto the bed, staring lazily at the ceiling. Small hands grabbed his shirt and Tavros pulled himself onto his stomach, shuffling to stare at the giant man, face inches from his own.

"Can I help you?" Boxcars arched a brow and Tavros scooted closer, placing his hands on Boxcars' cheeks. The troll smiled and shut his eyes, a low purr starting until he fell into an easy slumber. Boxcars sighed and watched the child for a few moments wondering why his chest was already a favorite place to sleep. When he began drifting off he felt the quiet beating of the trolls heartbeat, faster than his own and taking up the pause between his own beats. He chuckled and the troll squeaked, burying his face into the center of his chest. Boxcars put his hand on the trolls back and willed him asleep. These little moments wouldn't last forever. The whimpering, the large innocent eyes, the inability to speak but understand most of what he was trying to say and definitely not the drool that was going to cake under his chin during the night. Boxcars was not the type of man to get attached to something so easily…

"Hey, Slick is already going over the new hideout," Clubs said, rapping his knuckles against the door as he opened it. He took in the sight and turned, "Boxcars' detained. He's fallen and can't get up."

Boxcars replied with a rumble and flipped him off. Clubs laughed and shut the door. The large man deduced that it didn't matter what type of man he was. He was now stuck with his group of criminals—as he always was—with a small addition of four alien children. He would make it through this. He escaped the police, fought with the Felt, challenged and defeated other pitiful attempts at gangs…he could do this.


End file.
